Starting Over
by Ellly
Summary: The world is a horrible place. Nothing ever stays the same and right when you think you have finally found happiness something sends you plummeting back to reality.
1. Chapter 1

I started my way down the hallways of my new school, the bright orange and black lockers reminding me of Halloween. It was hard starting out at a new place but I was happy to get away from my old home, where things I really didn't want to remember had happened. I will never forget him but I needed to forgive myself. I just entered the first class of the day when a girl with blonde hair and a curvy body came over.

"Hey, I'm Jessica!" she cheerily introduced her self; I cringed away from her fake smile. I really hated kids like her.

"Hi." I responded politely pushing past her and going towards the teacher. I cleared my throat and his eyes turned away from the tests he was marking.

"You must be the infamous Isabella!" he nearly shouted drawing all the attention towards us. Great. Blushing furiously I hid behind my hair.

"Just Bella." I told him.

"Welcome Bella to physics! My name is Mr. Banner." he didn't seem to notice that I didn't like the attention and his voice just kept on rising. "Please take a seat beside Angela." A girl in the back of the room who didn't look like she particularly like being called on either raised her hand. I watched my feet until I got there unharmed and sat down. The next two classes passed by quickly and I found my self dreading lunch.

In the Cafeteria there was nowhere to hide; there was nothing I could do. Angela met up with me as I was walking to Lunch and asked if I wanted to sit with her. I would be forever in her debt for that. As I opened the door all the talking stopped and just like I expected everyone stared. The tell-tale blush already rising on my cheeks. Head down I began to walk towards the line to get my food. I lost my appetite so I just grabbed a bottle of water.

Angela grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the table where the guys were already focused on my body. I found it very degrading and quickly sat down so the table hid everything, almost. Their chatter filled the air around me but my mind was somewhere else, I was in the place that haunted my nightmares and I started to feel sick. I took a big gulp of my water. The bell rang interrupting my inner monologue.

English was my next class and I was very pleased that we would be starting off with my favourite book. Today was just reading and I was happy for the distraction to my own life. That's why I loved reading; no matter what went on outside the pages you were always safe once your eyes started to read the black words on the white pages.

I soon found my self walking towards my truck at the end of the day. I don't know why but I kept having flashbacks. Of course he was the center of them, all revolving around what had happened. Once I got home deciding to clear my head, I threw on some shorts and a top and ran out the door, deciding I would go in the forest. It served me right and I was soon caught up in the green on green and my rapid heartbeat. I was growing tired but I kept pushing myself. _You need to keep going._ I was completely enveloped in giving myself a pep talk when an audible snap was heard behind me. I immediately stopped running and turned to face whatever it was. My hair was standing up though, warning me about a threat.

"Is somebody there?" I questioned out into the open air trying to sound unafraid. Suddenly a figure grabbed me from behind and pulled my back flesh against there chest. I winced because of their strength and because they were freezing cold!

"You know it's bad to be running in the forest all alone?" The voice sent repulsive shivers up my spine and I struggled to get away. "I always did like a good fight, I'll give you a chance to get away, but I'll tell you now, no one ever has." He released me roughly, pushing me away from him. Stumbling I began to run again screaming frantically. My adrenaline urging me to go faster, I felt a pull to go west and I knew I should probably head back to the house but I wasn't thinking straight.

So I followed it, and the two greedy hands grabbed me and yanked me over there shoulder. We began to move at an unimaginable pace. I screamed the loudest I ever had. And thank god for that, four wolves appeared out of the forest and the man seemed to shake in fear.

"Unbelievable." He muttered. He stood shell shocked. I'm not sure what I was doing but I began talking to the wolves as if they could understand.

"Please, help me." I pleaded with them. They looked at me with eyes to acknowledgeable for an animal. The big black one nodded his head. I once again struggled to get away but nothing seemed to help. How was he so strong? But in one final attempt to leave with piece and without getting himself harmed. He dropped me and ran. The three wolves took off but a silvery one stayed behind, growling in the direction they ran off in clearly wanting to help. That's when he finally looked at me.

I never wanted to look away, the wolf had already captured my affection and I saw myself with a man and two kids all happily eating the dinner I had cooked. What's wrong with me? It's just a wolf. He slowly began his advance on me.

"I don't taste good." I told him scared that he was mad at me for making him miss out on the chase. He snorted which sounded an awful lot like laughing. He slowly lowered himself in front of me and sniffed, scrunching up his nose. With a new found mission he began rubbing me all over. I once read about this when Renee was going through her dog training stage. He was trying to mark me as his to all the other animals by putting his scent one me. I tried to move away but he growled so I let him continue his ministrations.

Once he was finished he plopped down on the ground and motioned with his head for me to join him. I curled up around him and started to drift off to sleep. My last thoughts were on how crazy I was to be laying with a wolf but strangely I knew he would never ever hurt me purposely.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry, in the last chapter I forgot that I don't own any thing except the plot, all credit goes towards Stephanie Meyer.

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was the delicious smells. It reminded of when I used to live with my mom and she would always have blueberry muffins waiting for me when I got home. I groggily opened my eyes and looked around. People, at least a dozen or so, all laughing, except for one. He looked worried and tense, that's when his eyes strayed to meet mine, without a second though he jumped up throwing his chair backwards into a wall and ran over to me.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling? Do you want some water?" he continued to throw questions at me left, right and center.

"Paul, would you back off of her, she just got up." exclaimed the one that looked in charge. So the mystery man was named Paul. I loved the sound of his name. A warning growl came from Paul's chest and I blinked in disbelief. A shaking seeming to start in his fingertips spread throughout his whole body and he promptly picked me up and set me in his lap, wrapping his muscular arms around me.

"Where am I?" I finally questioned them my voice scratchy.

"Hi, I'm Sam and this is mine and my fiancées home. We found you in the woods and took you back here." The same one from before said. It was weird how all the others weren't talking, just watching the interaction in-between the three of us. I bent my head in respect for him and he beamed an award winning smile at me.

"Ta juba tunneb seda."( She already feels it ) He whispered barely inaudible.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude but I think I have to go, my dad is probably going crazy." I went to get up but arms stopped me, I momentarily forgot I was sitting on someone, it just felt so natural. Another predatory growl was realised into my ear.

"I don't think that will be happening anytime soon." Sam responded.

"Excuse me?" I began to struggle and tried to pull myself free, the growling increased and so did the shaking.

"Bella! Stop! " a person to the side finally decided to speak, I froze. " My name is Jared. And there's more than you know about the world how about you just stay a little longer so we can explain it to you?"

"Jared, don't be stupid they just met we can't tell her already." Sam told him.

"Sam, you felt the pull in his mind, ours wasn't even that strong, and he can't be away from her until they cement the bond, never mind she'd be living with another male. She can't go back, we'll have to tell her father something and she's going to have to stay if you don't want Paul to go on a killing spree." Jared informed him.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?!" I almost screeched but there talking as if I wasn't even there!

"Shhh, its okay, calm down, I won't let anyone hurt you honey." Paul whispered in my ear. The words sent warmth through me.

"Just relax Bella, we have something to tell you, do you remember what happened before you fell asleep in the woods?" Jared asked with anxiousness swimming in his eyes. I momentarily was jolted with memories. I was running, I was terrified for my life, something was chasing me, it was inhuman. That's when wolves appeared and I was saved. I opened my eyes.

"Everything." I say in a monotone voice, I can't tell them what happened what if they go and try and hunt the wolves? They saved me and I should return the favour.

"Good, have you ever heard the quillette legends?"(I know that's not spelled right.) They asked me.

"Is that where I am?" I questioned right back.

"Bella answer ours first please."

"Well whenever I was younger I used to come here with my dad to visit some friends on that reservation, he often told us them as we were having a bonfire. Now mine."

"Yes, you are on the reservation. And who told you them? Do you still remember them ?"

"Billy Black told me them and yes, of course they were my favourite part about coming here in my summers."

"Well what if I told you they were all true?" asked Sam.

"I would say you are undoubtedly crazy." I responded.

"Well then it's time for you to see crazy Bella." Paul's arms tightened around me and lifted me up, he turned me around so my legs were wrapped around his waist and my chin was in the crook of his neck. I didn't bother questioning about it because I'm sure that would start the growling and I didn't like it when he was upset. When I was finally set down we were on a back porch and I recognized the forest. They only had these trees on the reservation. Jared continued walking and didn't stop.

"Don't go in there!" I scream as he reaches the border of the forest. "It's dangerous." He simply chuckles and continues. After about a minute of me worrying a bush rustles. Then a chocolate brown wolf steps out. I stare at it in shock, then on my feet's own accord begin to move towards it. It was one of the wolves that saved me. Paul followed close behind and was ready for any attack that could be presented by the wolf. It simply rolled it's eyes at him. Once I'm a foot away I reach out my hand, but it's stopped in mid-air by a russet hand.

"He's going to change back now." he says.

"What do you mean 'change back'?" I turn around and ask him, it's the first time I looked in his eyes since I woke up and I'm momentarily shocked.

"Beautiful." I murmur. A smile so wide spreads across his face. They are chocolate brown with slight hints of yellow and a black rimming in them.

"That was Jared." He responds breaking me out of my day dream.

"That's physically impossible."

"But it really isn't, you just saw it, he can change back in front of you if you want?" he questions, I snort, as if. I turn to face the wolf.

"Please do, Jared, can you turn back now and we'll give you a big cookie," I say as if I'm talking to a three-year-old. Do they really expect me to believe this? That's when violent tremors start racking the wolfs body. And in it's place stood a _very_ naked Jared. I quickly turned around, with my mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Where's the cookie?" he asks totally serious. I start laughing until I'm holding my sides.

"You're all wolves?" I ask through my laughing.

"Yep pretty much, and Paul I think she's in shock or something," Sam tells him. Immediately an alarmed look comes on his face and he has me like a baby in his arms and on the sofa in no time.

"Snap out of it Bella." He says in a very serious and worried tone. _He's upset,_ seemed to register in my mind and suddenly I wasn't laughing anymore.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, sorry, and it was just…. Funny." I tell him. "But I still don't understand why I can't go home."

"Bella do you remember the story about imprinting?" Paul questioned.

"Yeah, it's when the wolf finds his perfect mate, the first time they have eye contact he can't live without her. He would rather die than for her to be harmed. He would be and do anything for her, although I must say I was never a fan for the romantics."

"Bella, I imprinted." With those words my heart plummeted. It seemed as though I already feared separation between the two of us, and now to know that we never had a chance or a shot at anything, it made me feel like crying and it astounded me how much I already cared for him after knowing him for a whole 2 hours.

"Do I know her?" I questioned. I had to see if this person was good enough for him. I had to make sure she deserved him and would never hold him down.

"I imprinted on you silly." My first thought was, _I'll never be good enough for you_.

There it is ! Anyways if you read this I love reviews and any feedback at all is appreciated! If you have any idea where you think the story should go tell me ! I already sort of have a plan but if you want a scene to happen just comment and I'll try ! I am a huge fa of the twilight series and have read it so many times ! But unfortunately I haven't read them in awhile so if I make any mistakes about them tell me Thanks !


End file.
